High School Of the Dead: Apocalypse
by 117Jorn
Summary: When the Zombie Apocalypse begins, Takashi Komuro, Ryu Hisanaga, and Jaden Takeo have to get their friends out of Fujimi Academy, and survive the infection, and uncover the truth behind the outbreak. Rated M for Gore, Language, and LEMONS  later .
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've just recently stumbled across the High School Of the Dead Anime on Youtube, and I instantly got hooked on it. So, since I've seen a lot of people have OC fics on HOTD, I decided to give it a shot and wrote my own fic on it!**

**Also, if any of you have any OC ideas, feel free to PM Me about it, and if I like e'm I'll see if I can include them into the fic somehow.  
><strong>

**Special Thanks go to DragonKnightRyu for Helping me out.**

**So, Without further adu, please enjoy!  
><strong>

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Comm_"

Chapter 1: Dead Spring

Everything was peaceful here. Parents were at work, kids were at school, and the elderly were spending the rest of their days in peace. The story begins at Fujimi high school, a private academy. There students went about their daily lives. Most kids were either in class or resting in there dormitory till there next class, but one student wasn't.

The boy was a teen about 17 years of age, Looked to be 5" 10' with an average build body, tan completion, He has brown eyes and spiky black hair, and he was wearing a school uniform that consisted of black pants and a black button up jacket.

He was currently skipping class and was just resting near the roof. He was staring out into the distance, like he was lost in thought.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**_flashback_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

_He was in what looked to be a playground at an elementary school, though the only ones there were him and a little girl.  
>"I'll become your wife, Takashi!" exclaimed a little girl. It was rei, in a white t-shirt, pink jacket and pink skirt.<br>"Really? Really really?" exclaimed a young happy Takashi. Rei just smiled and held out her pinky. "Yup! Pinky promise!"_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Time skip, one year ago**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"_Why do you have to repeat a grade? You're a straight-A student!" asked Takashi.  
>"You wouldn't understand Takashi." said rei in a quiet tone as she turn away from him and walked away.<em>

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**scene change**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_Hisashi turned around in his desk to face Takashi, "Well, we're in the same class again. Cheers."_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**scene change**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_It was after school, and Takashi was looking for rei, but when he found her she was with Hisashi at a train intersection. Hisashi himself hadn't seen him yet but rei did and she immediately turned away from him and grabbed hisashi's arm._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**end flashback…**_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_  
><strong>

"Pinky promise huh…" said Takashi as he looked toward to horizon.  
>" You should never make a promise if you can't keep it." He said bitterly.<p>

"Why do you act like an idiot?" said a voice behind him. There stood a girl that was 5"6' tall in the standard school uniform. Though what stood out about her was her bright pink hair in twin pony tails on both sides of her head, yellow eyes and perky f-cup boobs.

"...What do you want?" He asked the girl, Saya Takagi.

Saya just sighed and said, "I always find you here, you should find a new hiding spot you know. Also, why are you here anyway, the first semester's already started. At this rate, you'll need to get ready for summer school, if not repeat a grade." At the end of her rant she was only a few inches away from Takashi's face while also giving him a good view of her cleavage. Takashi just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I could say the same thing about you," He said, looking away. "The 5th Period isn't eve over yet!"

"It's ok, because _I _am a _Genious._" She said. "Unlike you, who got into this school by dumb luck!"

Takashi rolled his eyes "Takagi, why do you always hate on me like this?" He asked. She just shrugged "Because I don't like Stupid People," She said, causing Takashi to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, not sure if he heard her right. "Especially those ones who can't admit that their stupid" she elaborated. "I mean, your pretty Stupid, but at least you know you are. So when I tell you stupid, then maybe by some Miracle you'll be less stupid, stupid!"

"I have _never _heard of someone say the word _Stupid _that much in my whole life." A new voice said, and the two looked behind them to see a new figure walking up the stairs. He looked to be as old as Takashi, only much taller at about 6'2, and had military crew-cut light brown hair, and Dark Green eyes. He wore the same School Uniform as Takashi wore. "Takashi's not Stupid, he's just down in the dumps right now. He's probably a lot smarter than you'd ever be, Takagi."

Saya just rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said, walking away, muttering the word "Stupid" one last time.

"I don't see how Jon deals with her." The boy said as he stood next to Takashi. "I mean sure, she's got the looks and all, but her attitude could really use some work."

"Ryu...what are you doing here?" Takashi asked the boy, Ryu Hisanaga, who held up a Hall-pass. "What do you think? I had to use the Restroom, and on my way back I ran into you and Saya." He said, before sighing. "I will admit, you _really _need to get over this whole thing you have with Rei, its tearing you up inside-out, buddy. Just because she dumped you isn't a reason for you to start acting as Emo as Shinji from Evangelion."

"You wouldn't understand..." Takashi countered turning back to the scenery.

Ryu snorted as he lent against the railing "Your talking to the guy who had to move out of his home country and into a new one leaving behind his Girlfriend who proceeded to immediately dump him for a new guy," Ryu said humor sparkling in his eyes "Dude that is a weak excuse and you know it."

Takashi reply was cut off by a commotion at the front gate, Ryu and Takashi looked up and saw a man walking into the front gate, moving as if he didn't eve notice it was in his way.

"Who's that?" Takashi asked. "A Trespasser?"

"I dunno..." Ryu said as he looked over there as well. "Probably some drunk guy, here come the teachers, they'll take care of it." Sure enough, the two could see four teachers that they recognized as the physical education teachers arrive. He really didn't recognize the two standing behind, but they knew the two in front. The one at the very front was Mr. Tejima, the self-defense teacher. He was a 6" tall man. Brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin tone. He was wearing black pants and a blue long sleeve shirt with the collar popped up. He was Ryu's sparring partner when he need to to let off some steam.

And the woman of the group was Ms. Kyoko Hayashi, a 28 year old red head, yellow eyed woman wearing white jogging pants, yellow shirt and a white zip up athletics jacket, she was the ping pong club's adviser and was put in charge of the female athletic students this year. She was a bit of a friend of Ryu's, mostly because one day he and Mr. Tejima saved her from being raped by some other teacher, beating the poor bastard to a pulp.

"What do you want?" asked kyoko waving her finger at him. "We will call the police if you do anything strange."

"Its okay, Ms. Hayashi, Let me handle it." Said tejima as he walked up to the guy, grabbed him through the gate and pulled him till he hit his head on it.

Surprised by tejima's actions, kyoko said, "Wait, tejima! Excessive violence is prohi…"

She was interrupted by tejima's scream of pain after the crazed man bit a chunk of his arm off. He rolled around on the floor as blood began to pool around him.

"What the hell!" Ryu shouted, as his and Takashi's eyes went wide at what they just saw. "Did that guy just _bite _him?"

Takashi could only nod as he watched in horror. His thoughts were more worried about the man who just bit Tejima, and Tejima himself. Why on earth did that man just do that? Was he a cannibal? Is tejima ok?

His thoughts ended the exact moment tejima's life did.

"H-he's dead." The old gym coach said. "I-It can't be…" trailed off kyoko. "From this kind of wound?"

There talk came to a halt as they saw tejima's hand twitch. The other gym coach, the one that hasn't said anything till this point, walked up to tejima's body. "Are you okay!"

"Thank god!" Kyoko's speech was interrupted as tejima bit through the other teacher's throat, and the said teacher let out a scream. Ryu and Takashi watched on in horror, not believing their eyes as Tejima began eating through the Male, and it got worst as tejima stopped and bit the old man as he tried to get him off the other guy.

After breaking out of his shock Ryu saw Kyoko still there paralyzed after what she had just seen.

"KYOKO…" breaking out of her shock, kyoko looked up at one of the schools many balconies and saw Ryu and Takashi. Seeing as she finally snapped out of it Ryu said, "HURRY KYOKO! RUN AWAY NOW!"

And run she did. The training she did with naruto and tejima started paying off as she easily out ran the three other...things.

Ryu then turned to Takashi "She'll be alright for now," he said. "But we need to get the others out of here, _NOW!_"

Takashi nodded, as he and Ryu then dashed back into the school, intent on getting their friends out of there before things got REALLY bad.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**In one of the Classrooms  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

A 17 Year old boy yawned as he struggled to stay awake in class. '_This is ridiculously easy._' He thought to himself. '_I know I picked this class because it would be an easy grade, but I didn't expect it to be so BORING!_' The boy had Short Black/Red hair, with Crimson Red eyes, and stood at 5'7. He wore the normal school uniform as did every other male student.

The Boy, Jaden Takeo, looked to his left where he saw a few of his friends sitting in near by chairs. The first, was a girl who was as old as he was, had long, light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair, reddish eyes and a slender figure with ample breasts. She was wearing the usual School Uniform for women, of course. She was Rei Miyamoto.

Next to her, was a boy with ear-length grey hair, and brown eyes, standing at 5'8 wearing the same uniform Jaden had. That was Hisashi Igou, Rei's current boyfriend and a friend of Jaden's.

Finally, the last of Jaden's friends who was present at the moment, was a girl who looked about one year younger than he was, standing an inch taller than him at 5'8 and had waste-length braided red hair, dark green eyes and the same school uniform Rei wore. That, was Jade Hisanaga, the younger sister of Ryu Hisanaga. Those three, besides Ryu, Takashi and a few others he could name who were not in the Class at the time, were some of his closest friends.

Jaden was jerked out of his boredom as the door suddenly slammed open as Ryu and Takashi barged in startling the entire class at their rather sudden and violent entrance "We need to evac the school now!" Ryu shouted with a surprising amount of authority "The front gate was attacked and now something has happened to the teachers."

"What!" The teacher shouted "What kind of joke are you playing her Mr. Hisanaga, this is in very poor taste!"

"This isn't a joke," Ryu replied with a hard look as Takashi started arguing with Rei "Don't believe me if you want to, but I am getting my sister out of here, c'mon Jade."

"Right!" Jade replied jumping out of her seat "I'm with you bro."

"I'm coming too." Jaden said as he got out of his seat. "I know ya Ryu, your not one to Prank about something like this."

Ryu nodded, and once Takashi managed to convince Rei and Hisashi to come with them, they were quickly running through the hallways.

"So, will someone please tell me what's going on?" Rei asked as they ran.

"There was someone at the School gate," Takashi explained. "The P.E. teachers went to check it out and something happened. Now three of the P.E. teachers are killing each other."

"That's insane…" said an unsure rei.

"I saw it too," Ryu said, grimly. "It was like something out of Resident Evil, its like they didn't even know who each-other were anymore."

"Oh fuck!" Jaden suddenly shouted as he stopped, as did the others. "Jaden, what is it?" Takashi asked.

"Jon left class to find Morita! The Teacher asked for Jon to find him and Takashi!" Jaden said. "We gotta find them!"

"Knowing Morita, He's probably watching the girls outside." Jade said, growling a bit not that she hated the guy or anything, just wishing he could have picked a better time than _now._

"I'll go get him, I'll meet up with you guys later!" Jaden said as he started running the opposite way.

"Wait, Jaden!" Ryu shouted, stopping him. "You don't have a-"

Jaden reached into his pocket, and pulled out a rather large Pocket knife, and not the little ones, but a big one. "A Weapon?" Jaden finished, grinning a bit. "I thought you knew me better than that, Ryu. I'll be back in a few, see ya." And then he turned around the corner to find the others.

Hisashi suddenly stopped and opened locker a locker and pulled out a bag.

Takashi asked, "What's wrong? Did you forget something?"

Hisashi then pulled a baseball bat out of an athletics bag and tossed it to Takashi. "If what you said is true, we'll all need weapons, right?" After his statement he then broke the head of a broom in the corner and tossed it to Rei and told her to use it like a staff.

"What about you, Hisashi?" Ryu asked.

"I've got a black belt in karate. I know I don't look it…"

Hisashi trailed of knowing they got his point.

"What about Ryu and Jade?" Rei asked, but Ryu grinned as he pulled out a Trench Knife, much to the surprise and shock of the others, minus Jade who rolled her eyes. "Jaden's not the only one who likes to be prepared." He said, turning to his sister. "Sorry sis, but it looks like your doing this unarmed."

"It's Ok, I'll find something as we go along." Jade said.

Takashi then turned to the exit. "Anyway, let's get out of the school."

"Let's call the police. My dad is there, too." Stated rei.

Takashi smirked and pulled out a blue cell phone and handed it to the shocked rei at the fact that he had a phone on campus. "School rules are meant to be broken, right?" said Takashi with a grin.

Rei quickly dialed in the number and waited but as the seconds went by her face went from calm to shock.

"No way…" she mumbled. "What's wrong?" asked Ryu.

"_**Please hold or call back again later. Emergency services are currently experiencing an extremely high call volume."**_

Rei looked at them and said, "the line is busy… that's impossible."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

A 17 Year old boy giggled perversly as he watched the girls outside at the Soccer Field from his spot from behind a Bush. He was of an average height with short blond hair that was a bit spiked, and blue eyes. Morita Kahana continued to grin until...

"How am I not surprised to find you here, Morita?" A voice behind him said, and Morita jumped in surprise and turned around to see who it was. It was an 18 year old boy who stood an inch or two higher than Morita, at 5'10, and had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail, and dark Blue eyes. He was glaring at Morita with a risen eyebrow.

Morita just grinned sheepishly and shrugged "Well, what else do I have to do?" He asked. "It's not like that Class is teaching me anything I don't know, Jon."

Jon Takahata just sighed as he shook his head. "Your a lost Cause Morita..." He said as he got him onto his feet. "Come on, we gotta-"

"JON! MORITA!" A voice called out, and the two turned around in time to see Jaden running towards them, a panicked look on his face.

"Jaden? What is it? What's wrong?" Jon asked, seeing his distressed face as Jaden finally reached them, panting.

"Something...happened...people...died..." Jaden panted out, catching his breath.

"Jaden! Calm down, and get your breath back." Jon said calmly, as Jaden got his breathing back under control. "Now, what is it?"

"Ryu and Takashi were watching the gate, and saw some guy trying to get in." Jaden said. "The Teachers from P.E were going to deal with it, but...Ryu said the guy bit one of them, and then suddenly three of the four teachers sent started going crazy trying to eat one-another!" Morita and Jon just looked at him with wide-eyes.

"Are you serious?" Jon asked, but Jaden shook his head. "No Bullshit!" He said. "Ryu Said-"

All of a sudden they here the intercom turn on and the principle's voice was heard.

"_This announcement is for all students. A violent incident is taking place in the school right now! All students must evacuate in accordance with their teachers' instructions! I repeat, a violent incident is taking place in the school right now!"_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_Meanwhile  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"So… They finally realized it." Takashi mumbled loud enough for the others to hear.

The announcement continued._ "All students must evacuate according-_'CRASH'…"

"Oh no!" mumbled Ryu.

"…_help me! Stop it! Help!"_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Classroom  
><strong>_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_  
><strong>

As everyone was paying attention to the announcement they never noticed a slightly overweight 16 year old boy with short black hair and Brown eyes wearing glasses sneak out of the class room. Well one person did.

"Kohta." Said a voice that stopped him till she turned around and saw Saya.

"Takagi..." said Kohta in relief. Saya put her finger in front of her. "Shh! Let's run."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_  
><strong>

**_Soccer Field  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

All the teachers and student continued to listen to the announcement in shock and horror. The eyes of Jon, Jaden and Morita were wide.

"_That hurts! That hurts! That hurts!"_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**Kendo Room**

****_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_****

In the room was a lone girl in the standard school uniform. She stood at 5'7. with waste-length Violet hair, and blue eyes. In her left hand was a bokken.

_"Help me! I'm going to die!"_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_  
><strong>

_**nurse office**_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_  
><strong>

"_Help me! I'm going to die!"_

After those words have been said, a woman who was asleep using her boobs as a pillow woke up from her nap.

She was a beautiful woman that looked to be around 28 years of age with blond hair that went past her shoulders and yellow eyes. She was wearing a white button up shirt that barley held her boobs and black designer skirt that ended a little past her knees. She appeared to be 5"9' and was the essence of sexy. Huge J-cup boobs, slim stomach, wide hips and a firm ass. She was the school nurse, Shizuka Marikawa.

Despite having such a rude awaking, all she could say is…

"Huh?"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

_**School in General  
><strong>_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_  
><strong>

All was quiet.

No one dared to make a sound, they were like animals being stalked by its prey.

A piece of chalk fell of a teacher's podium in a class. It looked to fall in slow motion, and looked like it took forever to happen. But in truth, it was very sudden. Even though it seemed like only the teacher would hear it, it had an effect so large that it would seem that it was heard by all in the school.

The chalk hit the floor and broke into pieces.

…..

And just like an animal being stalked, when that little snap was heard that alerted the animal of its surrounding once more…

…..

All hell broke loose.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**With Takashi and the others  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Ryu, Jade, Takashi, Rei and Hisashi could hear the panic happening through the school.

Turning quickly, Hisashi said, "Hurry! This way!"

"Aren't we going outside?" asked rei.

Takashi grabbed rei's hand and started to run after Hisashi while telling her, "The building is too crowded! We're going to be trampled on if we go that way!"

After they caught up with Hisashi, Takashi let go of rei's hand as Hisashi explained to rei.

"Takashi is right rei, if we went with everyone else we would only be caught up in the chaos that is happening."

"What about Jaden?" Jade asked, worry in her voice. "And Jon? and Morita?"

Ryu sighed sadly "As much as I hate to say it, Jade," He said. "Their on their own for now. The best we can do is hope they find a way out of here. Jaden and the others will be alright, don't worry."

A low groaning sound was heard a head of them as the group saw a fellow student being attacked by another student, the attacking student seemed to have grayish skin with his eyes rolled back into his head.

Jade and Rei gasped recoiling in revulsion as they saw the student bite into the other's neck tearing away a chuck of flesh eliciting a small scream from Rei that called the _thing's _attention to the group right before the knuckle guard to Ryu's trench knife impacted with the _thing's _face sending it hurdling back "Move!" Ryu shouted as he settled himself into a loose combat stance as a horde turned their attention to him "I'm counting on you Takashi!"

"Wha...?" Takashi replied right before Ryu leapt into the Horde gathering their attention away from his friends and onto him "Ryu!"

"Brother!" Jade shouted about to jump after him only to be held back by Hiashi.

Ryu grabbed the outstretched arm of one of the _things _threw it at a group approaching him before looking over to Jade smiling widely "No worries!" He called out as a _thing _approached him from behind "I'll be fine!" Just as the _thing _was about to grab him Ryu suddenly spun in a roundhouse kick nailing the _thing _in the neck causing it to go flying with a loud, wet, thunk sound as it landed blood smearing all over the place "Get her out of here Takashi, I'll create a distraction and get out myself."

"...R-Right." He said. "Just don't die on us Ryu!"

"That goes double for me!" Jade said, worry still in her eyes but she could tell that Ryu was doing what any other elderly brother's duty was...look after her.

"I got this, now go!" Ryu shouted as he stabbed another one in the thought with his knife, and then cut the thing's head off with the knife. The others nodded as they continued running, looking for a way out.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_Outside  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The moment they got outside they quickly ran through one of the many walkways that connect all of the school buildings. But as they got half way there they got stopped by what appeared to be a teacher.

"Is that Wakisaka, the modern Japanese teacher?" asked Rei in a hushed voice.

At that moment they really saw him. He skin and eyes were ash gray and he had a trail of flowing blood from his left hip till it reached the floor.

"Be careful, it's…"

Hisashi's sentence was cut off as the former 'teacher' changed toward Rei.

"What… No! Stay away!" said Rei as she backed away in fear.

"Stab him Rei!" said Hisashi. Rei looked at the end of the broom stick and noticed it had metal around it that was twisted to make a tip sharp enough to stab.

"Don't hesitate. Give it all you've got!" said Tahashi.

"Noooo!" said Rei as the 'teacher' started to push her back, making her crouch and once again showing her white panties. She then registered what Hisashi and Takashi said. Spurred on by her boyfriend and friend she threw him off her and got serious.

"Don't underestimate…" she began as she started to beat his ass with the broom stick. "The spear martial arts club!" and of which she ended when she stabbed him through the heart with the tip and effectively held him suspended in mid air with the stick.

"You did it!" said Hisashi happily. But Jade looked at the teacher, and shook her head. "No...it's not!" She said, as the 'teacher' sprang back to life and threw Rei into the wall, causing her boobs to bounce again. She grabbed the broom stick as fast as she could to stop him.

"This is insane! I stabbed him through the heart, so why is he still moving?" screamed Rei as he tried to grab her. Suddenly Hisashi sprung up from behind him and got him in a submission hold. "Rei, pull it out now!" he said. Nodding, Rei moved to pull out the Stick, with Jade helping.

At that moment Takashi noticed that only a little blood came out of the wound Rei inflicted upon him. Seeing that things are really starting to get out of hand Takashi said, "Hisashi, get away from him!"

Smiling in appreciation of his friends concern, Hisashi said, "Don't worry, I can take him…"

"No Hisashi! You don't get it! You're in dan-"

But it was too late. The 'teachers' head started to turn like an owls. Hisashi tried to stop it but it was futile. "What the… How? How is he so strong?" just as Hisashi was going to let go the 'teacher' bit his arm causing hisashi to yell in pain as blood splattered from him.

"HISASHI MOVE YOUR HEAD."

Trusting Takashi, hisashi moved his head in time to see Takashi hit its head so hard that he let go and went flying 3 feet till he hit the wall, and his head splattered open in a gory mess.

"Hisashi! Are you alright?" asked a relieved Rei. "He just tore off a bit of flesh; it's not a big deal." said hisashi as he turned to Takashi. "And thanks Takashi, if you hadn't done that I might have lost my arm." Takashi just smirked again a said, "What are friends for."

The slight happy moment was ended when they heard a scream. "Nooooooo! Stop it! Don't bite me!" they turned in time to see a girl get bitten in the jugular. Rei and Jade put their hands over their mouths in an attempt to not vomit at the site.

"We can't afford to deal with a bunch of them like that." said a sad Takashi as he watched the girl suffer being eaten alive till she finally died. "The rooftop." said hisashi. "The rooftop?" asked a confused Rei. "Of course, good thinking hisashi! We'll barricade ourselves until help arrives." said Takashi after catching on to hisashi's plan.

"Precisely, we will hide in the observatory." said hisashi. "It will also give us a good view around the general area, so we can finally see what's going on around us."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jaden, Jon and Morita were running down a set of hallways, doing what they could to avoid any Zombies they came across, mostly due to the fact the only thing they had to defend themselves with was a single Golf Club the Jon found, and Jaden's knife.

"Knowing Ryu and the others, they'll try to get to higher ground, or find a place to hide until things die down." Jaden said as they ran. "I just hope their alright..."

"Hey, I'm sure there alright Jaden." Jon said, smiling. "Ryu and the others can handle themselves."

"Ya, I'm sure they and your Girlfriend are alright!" Morita said, smirking as Jaden blushed red. "W-What are you talking about?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, come on Jaden, we _all _know you have a Crush on Ryu's sister!" Morita said, still smirking as Jaden's blush grew.

"T-That's not true!" He said. "She's just a friend! And why bring it up _now _of all times? It's the fucking Zombie Apocalypse!"

However, as they ran through a new set of hallways, ahead of them they then saw two girls running down the opposite end of the Hallway towards them. The first was 17 Years old and had shoulder-length black hair and green eyes, while the other had light brown hair tied up into a bun and brown eyes. They were running down the hallway, holding each-other's hand.

"We should be Ok as long as we run together Misuzu," said the Black-haired girl, Toshimi Niki.

"That's right, because we're BFF's!" Misuzu Ichijou said. But she then screamed as they passed by a stare case, and she was grabbed by a Zombie, and began to pull her down.

Jaden swore violently as he drew out his Knife, and tossed it forward. And with Perfect Accuracy, that Jaden would later say was actually complete dumb luck, the Knife stabbed the Zombie's arm and the creature howled in pain, being forced to let Misuzu go and Toshimi helped her back up to her feet.

Jon then ran forward, and proceeded to beat the daylights out of the Zombie's while Jaden got his knife back, but not before he sent a kick into the Monster's head, sending it tumbling down the stairs. "RUN! FOLLOW US!" Jon and Jaden shouted to the girls who nodded as they followed the three boys away from the hoard of Creatures.

They continued running until they ran into an empty classroom, and locked the door behind them as the others panted, catching their breath. "You two girls alright?" Jon asked, as he stood next to the door.

"Y-Y-Yes," Misuzu said, still disturbed about what almost happened to her. "And...And thank you...I thought I was gonna...I was gonna..." Jaden placed a hand on her shoulder, and smiled "It's alright, and no thanks is needed." the boy said. "I'm not gonna let anyone get infected by those _things _unless I have something to say about it." The two Girls both nodded as they sat down.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Morita said as he looked out the Window, watching as Student ate Teachers and vice-versa. "This is something out of Dead Rising, or one of those other Zombie Games."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Morita." Jaden said as he walked next to him. "I'm still praying that this is just a bad dream...no luck on that yet of course."

"Ya...but we can't stay here." Jon said as he opened the door and looked out. "Coast is clear, let's go." Nodding, the two boys helped the girls too their feet, and the five survivors continued looking for a way to meet up with the others, and get out of the school.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With the others  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Running across the roof the immediately stop. Why? Because they can see the whole city. It was then they realized the true extension of the chaos.

"Holy shit, its happening everywhere!" said a freaked out Takashi after seeing the chaos. Cars were crashed, buildings where on fire and they could hear the sirens from across town.

"What's going on?" Jade shouted. "The whole city's got strait to hell!"

"Things were normal until a minute ago!" said a distraught Rei.

Before they can say anything else, they felt a large amount of wind kick up from behind them. This had the effect of picking up Girl's skirts…again. Looking behind them, Takashi is shocked to see what nearly blew them away. "A black hawk?" asked a shocked Takashi.

"The American military? No, that's not it! That's the self-defense force!" exclaimed Takashi. "Where did they come from? There's no base around here." Said a equally shocked hisashi.

"Maybe their from a Carrier?" Jade said, watching the Choppers fly by. "The Defense Force did station a Carrier not to far from here from what I read up."

"Help us!" Shouted Rei, hoping they can get picked up. "That's not going to work." said Hisashi. "There's no way the self-defense force would fly all this way for nothing. They must be on some special mission. They're not concerned about our safety. They aren't even doing anything about that." said hisashi pointing to the zombie like students as they ate another one alive._"No, stop it! Sto-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

"That's what's going on outside, where you can still run away from it." He said, grimly. "Imagine what's going on inside the school…"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_With Ryu  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_0_**_**

Ryu controlled his ragged breathing as he sat atop a row of lockers while a group of zombies tried to claw at him, he had long since ditched his outer shirt and was wearing a heavily bloodstained white t-shirt that was originally under his black school uniform shirt _'Damn they're persistent,' _Ryu thought as he looked down at their lifeless eyes _'I have to get moving before more gather...' _Moving carefully as not to fall he crouched on top of the locker preparing himself to leap when he heard a slight noise of something hitting another locker catching the zombies attention _'What?' _He wondered as they moved towards the area the sound came from leaving him be.

Looking towards the end of the hall he caught sight of Takagi and Kohta, who was carrying what looked to be a nail gun converted into a homemade rifle. Takagi held a finger to her lips indicating Ryu to be quiet to which he nodded in understanding and managed to land on the ground with minimal amount of noise as Takagi and Kohta came up to him "What were you doing on top of a locker Hisanaga?" Takagi demanded quietly as they moved down the hallway.

Ryu shrugged "Catching a breather," He informed gesturing to his bloodstained body "Hacking my way through a horde of Zombies is tiring, have either of you been bitten?" At the pairs denial he sighed in relief "Good, it seems that even if you only have a minor bite you get transformed..."

"Ya, we noticed." Takagi said. "Luckly though, we found out they have a weakness." She grinned a bit "I discovered that those things are as blind as bats, and can't see anything. But they still have good hearing, so if we stay quiet enough, we might be able to avoid a lot of them, and trick them as well."

Ryu nodded, glad to know these things had at least one weakness other than destroying their brains. "That's good to here," He said. "So where are you two heading?"

"The Faculty Room." Takagi answered. "I heard that all of the Car Keys for everyone's car's are in there, so if we get there we can find some keys, get a Car, and Get the hell out of here." Then she thought of something else. "Umm, Ryu? Have you seen Jon anywhere? And what about the others? Where are they?"

"I dunno," Ryu answered. "Jaden left the group to find Jon and Morita. While I got separated from Hiashi, Takashi, Rei and Jade in order to distract those Zombies." Then he smiled reassuringly. "But I'm sure their all fine, after all Jon and the others know how to take care of themselves at least."

Takagi nodded, "Ya, I guess your right." She said. "Well, what are we waiting around here for?" She asked, standing up. "Let's get moving, and get out of here!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**With the others  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"This is like a disease caused by _**them**_." Said hisashi.

"_**Them**_?" asked Rei.

"Corpses are attacking people left and right, but this isn't a movie or video game. That's why it's _**them**_." Answered hisashi. "From what we've see, they eat people. And those that get eaten and die are resurrected as one of _**them**_."

"I still say that's a bit vague...I'd rather call them Infected." Jade said, "After all, you _did _say this is like a disease." Just then they noticed that some of Infected got to the roof and they are now being surrounded.

"What should we do?" asked a scared Rei.

"Let's get up to the observatory and block the stairs." said Takashi as he pointed to the stairs. "Let's go!"

As they ran to the other side of the roof, one of the Infected went up to them only to get knocked far away after getting hit in the head by Takashi's bat.

The four students finally got to the other side so that they can barricade themselves in the observatory. They ran quickly up the stairs, knowing time was of the essence.

"Hisashi, are you alright?" asked Takashi. But just as the two boys made it to the top they heard a scream from Rei. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

They looked down just in time to see Rei stab the pole she held into one of their former class mates, though that action caused Takashi to stare because her breast started bouncing.

Quickly getting rei's boobs of his mind, Takashi shouted, "Rei, look out!"

Turing sharply, Rei said, "Wha-!" It was too late as the Zombie grabbed onto the pole and used it to slam her against the wall, causing her boobs to jiggle and her white panties to be seen. Looking up, rei saw that he was closing in on her and immediately screamed, "No! Stop it!"

However, Jade then stole Takashi's Bat out of his hands and ran up to the undead student. Just as the Infected was about to bite Rei, the Infected's head was immediately squished as Jade hit it with the bat.

Rei looked up at Jade, shocked at what her friend had just done. "Looks like the only way to kill these guys for good is to blast their brains out." Jade said as she helped Rei to her feet.

Then another Zombie was upon them. To them, it looked to be in slow motion as the student was too close to them to stop. Just as it looked like it was about to bite one of them, a foot flew through the gap between their heads and kicked the Infected square in the face causing it to fly back to the bottom and knocked down more of the other undead students. Looking behind them they saw Takashi just as he yelled, "Rei! Hisashi! Jade! Come on, we got to move!"

Nodding in acknowledgment, they hurried up the stairs to the observatory. After looking behind him to see if they passed Takashi let out a tired sigh, "Jeez…what is all this?" looking across the roof he sees more student being eaten. Clenching his fist he screamed for everyone to here, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Jaden's group  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jaden and Jon lead their group through the Hallways of the School, bashing in the heads of any Zombie they come across, while looking for the others and a way out. Misuzu, Toshimi and Morita followed, holding their make-shift weapons they collected, which pretty much were the Leg of a Desk, a steel pipe, and a Fire Axe.

A Zombie tried to grab one of the girls, but Misuzu saw this, and bashed the Undead Creature's head with her Desk Leg, slamming him into a wall, while Morita hefted the Fire Axe, and chopped off the Zombie's head. "Ya know, I'm starting to get use to this." Morita commented as he lifted the Axe back up, and continued to run with the others.

Up ahead, they could hear what sounded like something hitting flesh, and when they turned a corner they found a Violet-haired girl with a Bokken, twirling around and beating the Infected students to the ground with her weapon, finishing off the last one just as they arrived.

Jaden smiled at the sight "Saeko! Its good to see your still among the living...well...the living that haven't already been dead at least." He said, and Saeko Busujima turned around, and smiled.

"Good to see you too, Jaden, Jon." She said, before looking behind them. "I see Morita and the girls, but where's Ryu and his sister? Are they alright?"

"I dunno," Jaden said. "I left them to find Jon and Morita before the shit hit the fan here. And we ran into Misuzu and Toshimi a little while ago. But I'm sure Ryu and the others are alright, though. So where are you heading?"

"Nurse's office." She answered. "I thought that would be the best place to go for now, see if the Nurse is still Ok."

"Right, then we'll join you." Jon said, stepping forward. "We'll stand a better chance if we stay together anyways."

Saeko nodded "Alright, follow me." She said, and the group of Six Survivors continued down the hallway.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**With the others  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

After the short call on the stairs, they blocked the stares with tables, chairs and rope that they found in the observatory. They leaned against the rail, looking at what their world has become.

"Why? Why is this happening?" rei screamed in sadness.

"There has to be a reason." said hisashi.

"If we can figure out what's behind this, we can find a solution." Said Takashi. "Or...at least a way to protect ourselves."

"I hope Ryu's alright..." Jade said as she looked at the school grounds as Zombie's continued to walk around, looking for their next meal. "Not to mention Jon...Jaden..."

Hisashi put a hand on her shoulder, and smiled. "I'm sure their fine," he said. "Your Brother's probably even better than me in Karate, Jon's pretty strong, and Jaden's pretty damn fast. I'm sure their alright, and their probably worried about us as well."

"We'll worry about that later," Takashi said. "For now, if we plan on being here for a while then we should look for a lighter or some matches."

"Of course, if we don't start a fire later while we have the chance, at night their movements' will-"hisashi stopped mid sentence and started to cough up a lot of blood.

"Hisashi! What's wrong?" asked a worried Rei. "Takashi! Jade! Hisashi is-"she stopped as Hisashi suddenly grabbed her arm just as Takashi walked up to them. He looked pale and his eyes seemed un-focused.

"What the- Why?" asked Rei in shock. "The bite barley even pierced his flesh, why did it get this bad…" rei let her sentence trail of as she looked at hisashi in sadness.

"It's like in the movies; once you get bitten you're done for." said Hisashi with a smile on his face.

"That's a Lie! What you see in movies never hap-" "but it did happen to everyone else." aid hisashi as he interrupted Rei.

By this point in time Takashi was sitting next to him with tears running down his face, as was Jade. "Takashi..." she whispered, not believing this was actually happening.

Hisashi looked at Takashi and smiled happily. "Takashi…there is something I want you to know…" Takashi started to cry harder. "W-what is it h-hisashi?" he asked.

"Even through the ups and downs, you have, and always will be my best friend…" Hisashi said, turning to Jade. "The same goes for You, Your Brother, Jaden, Jon, heh, even Morita...I couldn't have asked for more better friends." Jade was crying just as much as Takashi was, but she managed to smile a bit at least.

"There...is just one more thing I want to do..." Hisashi said, confusing the others. "When...when I die...I want it to be me...and not one of these Monsters."

It took them a moment, but they got the hidden meaning in his words.

But it was too late.

Hisashi shoved them away from him as hard as he could, and they ended up on the floor a few feet away. By the time they got up they saw hisashi just about to jump of the roof to the ground three stories below.

"**HISASHI!"**

Running as fast as he could, Takashi was just barley grab hisashi's hand.

"Don't do this hisashi! We'll find a way to change things, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DIE!" screamed Takashi as he, Jade and Rei started to pull hisashi up.

Hisashi just smiled at them. "Takashi...Take care of Rei for me." He said, loud enough for them to here, and then he let go.

…..

"HISASHI!"

As he fell he said, "Never forget me…"

_**'Splat'**_

…

"Why?"

…

"Why?"

"…"

"…Why?"

"…I don't know…"

"Why did he do it…" it was at that point that Rei started to bawl her heart out while Takashi just stared at hisashi's body. Jade couldn't take it anymore, and turned away unleashing the contents of her stomach onto the ground.

"I would have let him bite me so I could be with him, I would rather be a monster with him rather than to see him die!" She sobbed out.

Takashi looked at her from the corner of his eye and said, "I don't think he would have wanted that…" she stopped crying and just stared at the ground.

"Takashi's right, Rei." Jade said, once she finally finished throwing up. "Hisashi...he did this because...because he cared about us...he didn't want us to turn into...into one of them."

"How do you know that, Takashi? Jade?" she said with hate, that surprised both of them. "Oh, I know…I know…you must have hated hisashi! Am I right?" she said while looking at him like HE killed hisashi.

"Because he was dating me! That's why you let him die huh! Well? IS IT?" she screamed out.

That was when Jade snapped at her. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING!" she yelled, glaring at the girl on the ground.

Rei felt shocked. The amount of rage in her voice was so shocking. She had just now she realized her mistake. Maybe a little too late.

"It's Obvious that Takashi here loved you when you were kids from what I've heard, and he still does!" Jade shouted. "He loved you so much that, even though it crushed his own heart, he let you be with Hisashi! Did he ever complain? No! Did he ever tried to get you back? No! Why? Because he just wanted you to be _happy!_" She then growled "And now, here you are, blaming everything on Takashi!" She said. "Hisashi was his friend! He wa_s _my friend, Jaden's friend, My Brother's Friend, He was friends with all of us! None of us, _especially _Takashi, could hate him! And Hisashi cared enough about us that he didn't want any of us to go through the pain of killing him as one of _THEM!_" She shouted, pointing at the hoards of Zombies outside."That's why Hisashi did it! Not because Takashi was Jealous, but because Hisashi cared about _all _of us! So Stop blaming him for all of this!"

Once Jade finished her rant, Rei sat there quietly after she finished.

She was looking into Takashi's eyes and she knew it was true. She could see behind all the sadness and anger was love.

All of it for her.

She felt terrible. she felt like she wanted to cry. For Takashi and the pain she caused him. For herself for having been so selfish. And for hisashi for bringing him in all this. Jade's face, meanwhile, remained nuteral as she stepped back, giving the two some time.

"Rei…" as she looked up she couldn't help but let her tears fall. It was all her fault.

"I still love you and I will always be your friend, but after all that's happened I don't think I can ever _express _my love for you again."

That finally broke her as she cried her heat out for everything that happened. Takashi just stood there with a lifeless gaze while she cried.

When she stopped crying Takashi turned around and walked to the stairs. Looking up, Rei saw Takashi walking away so she asked, "Takashi, where are you going?"

He turned and said, "I don't want to bother you, so I'm going downstairs and I'll smash _**them **_all."

Scared at the thought of losing him, she ran up to him and said, "Wh-what are you talking about? That's not something you can take care of all by yourself!" he just ignored her and began moving the blockade out of the way. "Hey, Takashi?" she said crying again.

By this point Takashi just decided to jump over it. "No! Stop it!" she ran up to him and hugged his arm as tight as she could between her breast.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I really didn't mean it! So please! Please stay… STAY WITH ME!" she screamed as she held onto his arm, fearing that she would lose him to and leave her all alone.

At this, Takashi slowly came down and then he was she immediately hugged him and cried while mumbling she is sorry. '_Hisashi, you will always be in my heart, but so does Takashi…" _thought Rei as she held Takashi. He just gave her a one armed hug while staring into the distance.

'_I swear, I will always love you Takashi and I will get you to love me as well…'_

While she thought this, Takashi looked toward the horizon wondering how their lives will be now, while Jade looked at the sight with a slight smile.

END CHAPTER

_**Zombie Survival Guide:**_

_**Rule #1: Always have a Partner, it gives the Zombies more people to chase**_

_Saya: *Being chased by Zombies* I HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!_

_Kohta: *Standing next to Takashi and Rei* This is what you get for calling me fat-ass!_

_Takashi: You do realize Jon's gonna kill you, right?_

_Kohta: Na, I'm fine. *sees a hand on his shoulder, and gulps turning around seeing Jon glaring at him*_

_Jon: What...are you doing...with my girlfriend?_

_Kohta: Umm...uh...Rule #2 Please!  
><em>

_**Rule #2: Always have a plan, never go rushing in.**_

_*Everyone is standing inside a room, and just outside lies their escape bus, Jaden listening to music.*_

_Ryu: Alright, here is the plan. Takashi, you and Rei distract the Zombies while we get to the Bus. Shizuka, you drive while Me and Jade get the others on the Bus and then we-_

_Jaden: *Takes out ear phones* Alright, let's do this! LEEERRROOOYYY! JEEENNNKKIINNSS! *Runs forward firing a Shotgun at anything that moves*_

_Ryu: *Smacks Face* God Damnit Jaden._

_**Rule #3: God Bless Rednecks**_

_*Everyone is standing around the trunk of a Hummer where a seemingly heavenly glow is originating*_

_Ryu: *Reaches in and pulls out an MP5* God Bless Rednecks..._

**_Rule #4:_**_** STAY AWAY from the big cities, If you find yourself in a city during the initial outbreak, then GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!**_

_Ryu: Ya, Raccoon City is a prime example of why._

_Jaden: And that place from Dead Rising!  
><em>


	2. URGENT AN!

I saw this message on a lot of the fics in my Favorites/Alerts box, and seeing how I to am pissed of at Fanfiction, I believe it is important that I, as well as you, do the same as I and thousands of others have done. you should cut and past this to a email or this site is going under and any one with a fiction with a MA rating save your work or edited your hard work and add your name to the list below. Come people! spam fanfiction supportcom! The more of us their are the more they will have to listen move it people.

Also, I advise not reviewing here, because when this is all sorted out, I'll post the next real chapter.

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Jman12394

117Jorn


	3. Fanfic Blackout

XXx

Attention,

As you know, there is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums, and message fellow authors. Thank you.


End file.
